


Wriggling Day

by TheAngryWeasel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryWeasel/pseuds/TheAngryWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eridan's wriggling day, and his human boyfriend John has a sweet surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wriggling Day

You sighed, checking your watch. John was supposed to be here a half an hour ago, and goddammit it was your wriggling day, this was not acceptable! Frowning(not pouting, shut up), you tapped your foot impatiently as you waited for matesprit's return.

When he finally walked in the door, he was holding something behind his back.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner! Traffic was awful." He apologized when he saw you sitting there like you were. You roll your eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Noww, I'm more concerned wwith wwhat's behind your back...." You mutter, raising an eyebrow. John grins.

"Then stand up, and close your eyes." He instructed, stepping towards you. You do as he says, waiting. After a moment you feel a familiar weight settle on your shoulders, but no. It couldn't be, could it? That was destroyed back in the game.

"Okay, now you can open them." You do just that, looking down. Holy shit. You don't know how he did it, but somehow John had your cape and was giving it to you for your wriggling day.

"John... Howw did you..." You run your fingers over the silky fabric, having missed the article of clothing quite a lot.

"I asked Kanaya to see if she could remake it. I take it she did a good job?" He was grinning up at you, and you were so happy, you leaned down and kissed him, spinning him around happily.

"Yes John, it's perfect. Absolutely wwonderful." You grin right back.

"Good. Oh, and the collar and chain are made from the original one." He added.

"Really? John..." You were totally not tearing up over your cape, nope. At a loss for words, you just kiss him again, squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you so much." You whisper, cupping his face in your hands and stroking a thumb over his cheek.

"It's not a problem. Happy wriggling day, Eridan." He pecks your lips sweetly, and you hug him tight.

"... You're the best matesprit evver, John."

 

 


End file.
